dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie
|affiliation= World War I Allied Forces Wonder Men |actor= Ewen Bremner |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (photograph) Wonder Woman |book= Wonder Woman: The Official Movie Novelization |status= Deceased |DOB=1873Estimation based on Ewen Bremner's age during the filming of Wonder Woman |DOD = After 1918|gender = Male}} Charlie 'was an ally of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor during World War I. Biography Early life Charlie was born in Scotland, United Kingdom, and actively participated in World War I as a sniper, but ended up going though some horrific ordeals which gave him long-lasting post-traumatic stress disorder. Fighting with Steve Trevor and Diana Steve recruits Charlie at the Hangman's Arms in London for a mission to the Western Front of World War I for his sharp shooting skills. While sleeping on the way to their destination, Charlie wakes up from a nightmare. Chief says that Charlie "sees ghosts", a reference to shell shock. After helping retake the village of Veld from the Germans, a grateful photographer insists on taking their picture.Wonder Woman: The Official Movie Novelization He and the rest of the team then pose for the photograph. Later, when Charlie is needed to remove a German shooter from the top of a Belgian chapel, he is unable to fulfill his duties. He died sometime later after the war was over. Legacy The photograph taken in Veld, Belgium is eventually discovered by Lex Luthor, who compiles it into his footage of all the other metahumans. Personality Charlie, due to having gone through some horrific ordeals in World War I, gained long-lasting PTSD, and depression, to the point of having a penchant of getting drunk and engaging in bar brawls. However, seeing Wonder Woman's compassion and unbreakable spirit in action renews Charlie's hope, boosting his morale and energizing him past the point of purely monetary interests, to the point that Charlie sings and plays the piano for the first time in years after the battle. While still having somewhat low self-esteem and being skeptical of Wonder Woman's story of Ares, he promptly continues on with the Wonder Men upon her encouragement. Abilities *'Skilled Marksman: Charlie is a fairly skilled sniper, though his PTSD makes him somewhat less effective. *'Expert Musician:' Charlie, despite having not practiced in years, is a highly skilled pianist, able to play even while simultaneously singing. *'Expert Singer:' Charlie, despite having not performed in years, is a capable singer, managing to sing even while simultaneously playing the piano. Indeed, Wonder Woman claimed that Charlie's singing skills made him a valuable member of the Wonder Men. He was heard singing the song "I'll Walk Beside You" whilst playing the piano for a tavern. Weaknesses *'PTSD:' Charlie's greatest weakness is his PTSD (due to him having seen horrific things in World War I), which leads to him having occasional nightmares and low self-esteem, though Wonder Woman's encouragement helps somewhat boost his confidence. *'Human Vulnerabilities': Charlie's other great weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or metahuman powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents, hence he knew better than to directly engage Ares (after seeing Wonder Woman battle the mighty Olympian God), and instead helped Steve Trevor sabotage the German plane carrying Dr. Poison's gas. Equipment *' ': Charlie used a scoped .303 Lee Enfield Rifle during World War I. Relationships Allies *World War I Allied Powers **Wonder Men ***Steve Trevor † ***Wonder Woman - Savior ***Etta Candy † ***Sameer † ***Chief Enemies *Ares † *World War I Central Powers **General Erich Ludendorff † **Isabel Maru/Doctor Poison Gallery ''To be added. '' References Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Humans Category:Wonder Men members Category:Heroes Category:Deceased characters